Sinister Intentions
by zerolegacy
Summary: The sound invasion succeeds and Konoha turns to ash. Captured, Naruto is forced to endure Orochimaru's foul experiments. "Immerse yourself in suffering, be born again by it." The cost of freedom is steep and sometimes regrettable.
_Hey, I haven't written much fiction before. Much appreciated to anyone who can point out any mistakes in structure and give me morsels of advice to make the story flow better._

* * *

 _I didn't think things would go this way._

"give him more."

 _Maybe if I was stronger..._

"Tighter, Tighter!"

 _I wonder… Is everyone else fine?_

"Somebody keep his voice down!"

 _My life certainly is…_

Blindfolded and gagged, wrists and ankles cuffed by countless chains. Perforations running down his arms. Used needles scattered on a desk, an assortment of pliers and large pincers beside them. Naruto was seated on small wooden chair, his shouts and screams now replaced by incoherent mumbling, "sa…m…."

 _A tragedy._

* * *

Orochimaru's sound invasion had succeeded. With the Sandaime dead, Konoha's army fell into disarray. At the realisation of the imminent loss, many Konoha ninja fled with the few standing strong now dead or captured. Otogakure had now absorbed Konohagakure like a poison multiplying in the body.

Naruto had been captured after his battle with Gaara. Weak and defenceless from his battle he watched as Sasuke had tried to save him only to be rendered unconscious. Slumped on someone's solider, on his way to some unknown place, he could hear a dark and wicked chuckle. The throaty chortle made Naruto's tired body tremble and soon the soft chuckle turned into gleeful, maniacal laughter. Taking one last look at Sasuke's prone body he closed his eyes.

* * *

The pliers much too easily twisted my body, tearing it apart. It began with toenails and fingernails, and soon escalated to toes and fingers. Each one of my muffled screams became softer than the last, and soon I became voiceless. After a certain amount of time passed, my injured areas began to heal and when everything had regrown my body would be torn apart again, in a constant cycle. As my fingers and toes regrew like fingernails and hair, over and over and over and over again. A caustic thought entered my head as I felt that I truly, truly, truly was a monster.

Scene break

' _So this is the extent of the Kyuubi's healing prowess.'_ mused Orochimaru. He watched behind a one-way mirror as his workers slashed, cut and chopped at Naruto's body. _'Remarkable.'_ Right before his eye's the cuts healed and the lopped off digits regrew. _'The limits, I must know them.'_

Leaning towards the worker beside him, Orochimaru whispered, "The arm."

The worker nodded and entered the room, telling the medical staff around him.

Naruto's ears pricked and he began to twist and turn in his shackles. Muffled wails teemed the room. ' _My arm, my arm, my arm, my arm.'_

The worker glanced at Orochimaru, who nodded. Walking towards Naruto, the underling took off his blindfold and gag, drenched in tears and saliva.

With only his wrists and ankles bound, Naruto was able to twist his head taking in the scene around him. And there he saw, Orochimaru with a quaint smile. Unable to utter word, his voice broken from the screams he watched in horror as the medical staff inched closer, one with a giant plier in hand.

"Pl…St…" Naruto uttered hopelessly. _'I don't want that… Please I can't._ '

The cool metal touched Naruto's skin. A new blindfold and gag were applied to his face. The feeling of dry cloth on his eyes was his only comfort as the pliers severed his arm halfway down the shoulder. An audible thud was heard joined with the hoarse, near voiceless screams of Naruto.

* * *

Days had past and Orochimaru was a disappointed that Naruto's arm didn't regrow, _'To be expected I suppose.'_ he thought.

Sasuke's miraculous escape by a ninja had forced Orochimaru to choose another host and though he had several in line, they lacked any distinguishable abilities. The capture of Naruto however spurred something in him. If he could somehow find a way to transfer his soul into a Jinchuuriki he would obtain unimaginable power. What made him even more insistent was Naruto's powerful self-healing body. Inside Naruto's body, Orochimaru saw the possibility of immortality. Having his men test the physical limits of Naruto's healing factor while he studied the confines of Naruto's body, Orochimaru would find a way to use him as a host no matter the costs and time.

Turning a knob, Orochimaru entered the laboratory Naruto was being held in. It had been 10 days of round-the-clock experimentation and Naruto was now a mere husk of a person. _'I wonder if breaking a person mentally makes the soul transfer easier?'_ Orochimaru a charmingly odd smile, he turned towards one of the medical assistants, "How is progress?"

scene break

Prostrated in a dank sewer, Naruto sobbed.

" **Yes… That's it."**

The baritone voice gave a throaty laugh, almost mirthful which echoed in the chamber halls, clearly enjoying the display.

" **You are weak."**

All dignity and pride left Naruto as he crawled single-handedly towards the colossal prison gates only to slip. Like a worm, he began to wriggle, with every inch he made Kyuubi's laughter grew louder and wilder. Was it strange he found the voice so soothing.

"…Kill me…" Naruto whimpered, "please kill me…."

" **No… Death only deserves the strong."**

Naruto's eyes widened as he slammed down his fist, was there no solace for him?

Kyuubi face reared into view from the black, an enormous grin on its face. Naruto couldn't help but stare at its giant eyes, the red veins mesmerising him.

" **Your suffering delights me human."**

Speechless, Naruto clenched his jaw and fist, head bowed.

" **However I grow weary of your present situation."**

Naruto's trembling stopped, an unsettling feeling arose deep within the pit of his stomach.

" **I will make you strong and with this strength you will immerse yourself in suffering, be born again it."** The Kyuubi extended its paw, placing it outside the gate creating hundreds of ripples in the process. **"To live is to consume other's human… eat."**

Naruto didn't realise how hungry he was until the Kyuubi said eat. He knew he was being manipulated. he knew that this choice would change him fundamentally. But he was so tired… So tired. He crawled towards the enormous paw, mesmerised by its razorblade-like fur. If the Kyuubi could grant him freedom, he would accept it. Bearing his teeth Naruto prepared himself.

 _Chomp._

One bite, two bites, three bites, Naruto ravenously teared the flesh off the appendage. Flesh and blood covered his face, his hair now dyed red as blood dripped from the tips. Slurping and chewing on the meat enclosed in his palms. He started to feel sick, wanting to gag in disgust and spit out every morsel in his mouth, but he couldn't stop. Bite, swallow, bite, swallow, bite, swallow.

" _I am… A fool."_


End file.
